Broken Goodbyes
by Alyson-Slayer
Summary: Stiles wants out for good, but once he leaves he feels empty. Derek isn't taking Stiles leaving well. The once powerful alpha stops funcitioning and begins to pout. Does this mean the end of the Hale Pack? Or will Stiles come back into to save the day? My beta, Amaya-Tendo, edited this for me. This rated M for many reasons that you will find out when you read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Full Moon Goodbyes

Stiles parks his Jeep at the edge of Beacon Hill's boarder. His dad's patrol car pulls up next to his son's vehicle.

"Stiles are you sure this is what you want?" Jon asks, his voice wavering a bit towards the end of his sentence. Stiles looks up at the full moon the only night he could leave is on a full moon, it HAD to be tonight and right now.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure." The younger male says keeping his gaze on the moon. Jon follows his son's gaze and frowns.

"You're thinking about them, are you not?" The older Stilinkis asks.

"Yeah. I'm worried about them."

"They will be fine. I will watch over them for you and keep them safe."

"Thanks Dad. I'll call you when I get there." The brunette says, driving away from his home town. Jon stands next to his car tears welling in his eyes. Stiles continues to drive despite his vision becoming blurred.

For the brunette, this was the toughest decision he has ever made in his life, to leave his friends, family, pack, and love. He just couldn't take it anymore, the kanima, Durka, Peter, Gerard, and the Alpha Pack, it has become too much for him. He stops when a sign says "Welcome to Indiana." Stiles frowns and rubs his eyes, had he really just drove that far? Blinking quickly he looks at the sign again this time the real state shows up.

"Welcome to Idaho, though Indiana sounds like it will be far enough." He mutters to himself, looking at his dash clock. He had left at midnight and now it is five thirty in the morning. Not looking back he starts driving again, this time with a state in mind.

"To Indiana I go. To a small town and hopefully this all will be just a bad memory."

(The wheels are turning in my mind Don't wanna leave but I might this time Seconds from whispering goodbye Yeah the wheels are turning in my mind If all that's left to do is walk away  
Then baby I'm as gone as yesterday But if there's something you still need to say You need to say it now, hurry up and slow me down Slow me down If you let this train roll down these tracks Gonna wish you tried to talk me back Boy, you're gonna miss everything we had If you let this train roll down these tracks If all that's left to do is walk away Then baby I'm as gone as yesterday But if there's something you still need to say You need to say it now, hurry up and slow me down Slow me down The wheels are turning in my mind Don't wanna leave but I might this time If all that's left to do is walk away Then baby I'm as gone as yesterday But if there's something you still need to say You need to say it now (you need to say it now) Oh, you need to say it now (you need to say it now) Hurry up and slow me down Slow me down  
Slow me down "Slow Me Down" by Sarah Evens)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Break Of Dawn

Derek paces in the living room of his loft. Isaac watches him with a frown and a worried look in his eyes.

"Derek?" the blonde whimpers. Derek turns and glares at the blonde pup, who shrinks back. The dark haired alpha sighs and moves towards the pup.

"Why don't you go fine Scott and the others," the alpha says. Isaac nods and leaves, "Something is not right. Something is missing." He mutters.

It is close to noon when Isaac comes back with Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, and Scott; smelling of sorrow and loses. The teens look at the ground. They had been gone close to six hours. Derek frowns at them.  
"What is it?" the alpha asks. The werewolf teens whimper while Lydia sniffles.

"Stiles left last night. Mr. Stilinski says that Stiles has had enough of this all. So far he hasn't answered any of our calls or texts." Isaac says, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Jon also says that Stiles is in the Midwest." Scott states, turning his gaze towards the alpha. Derek stares at all of them in disbelief. Stiles was gone? That didn't sound right, this had to be a joke, right?

"When did he leave?" Derek inquires.

"Last night at midnight." Lydia answers. Derek walks away growling under his breath. The teens move back shocked.

"Der…" Erica starts.

"LEAVE!" Derek shouts, and all of the teens disappear quickly. The brooding man stops and looks at a discarded red hoodie, picking it up he brings it to his nose and takes a deep breath.

"Stiles, why? Why did you leave me?" he mutters into the hoodie. The once strong alpha sits on the floor, holding the hoodie close. This is where he stays for the next six hours.

(I can't escape this hell So many times i've tried But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal) I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself) So many times i've lied (So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become) "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Shattered Photos

Stiles sighed as he pulls out the last box from his Jeep. He had been pretty lucky to have gotten a place for cheap in a small town called Peru. There wasn't much, he could live with it.

Stepping inside the single floor apartment, he closes his eyes. This wasn't home; this was a place where he had run away to…..to get away from Beacon Hill and the supernatural.

He turns around, due to feeling someone watching him, only to find a girl of average height and slightly chunky standing by his vehicle.

"Hello?" he asks still holding the box.

"Hello. Sorry, I was just going to ask if you needed help with moving in or getting settled." She asks in a sweet tone smiling. Her accent was very odd and difficult to place. The young man blinks, then nods.

"I wouldn't mind some help. This is the last box though. So just come in and help there, if you would like." He says smiling. The girl flips over her shoulder length auburn hair behind her.

"I'm Roxibell, though my friends call me Roxy or Bell." Roxy says taking the box from Stiles.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski. You can call me Stiles."

"Stiles….nice name, a touch odd, but so is Roxibell. So I can't say much." Roxy giggles as Stiles chuckles. They both step inside quickly moving around placing boxes in the right rooms and opening them.

"So, where are you from Stiles?"

"Beacon Hills."

"Isn't that in Cali?"

"Yeah."

"Not to pry, but why did you leave?"

"Too much bad happened."

"Oh...We're kind of the same then. My family moved from Texas, then to New York, and finally we settled here. They always told me there was just too much bad there for them."

The two stop talking for the next two hours and worked on putting away Stiles' items; Roxy made a few calls to get him a bed, sofa, and table. The silence is broken with the loud crash of glass shattering. Roxy runs towards the sound and finds Stiles in his room staring at a shattered photo frame.

"Stiles?" Roxy's voice is soft almost motherly.

"I'm fine."

"Lie."

"What?"

"That was a lie. Something is wrong. What is it?" Stiles looks at Roxibell with a look of confusion, then sighs looking at the photo of him with the pack and his dad.

"I feel empty."

(Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without The second floor is hard for sneaking out And this is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do Criminal record says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then If I was them I wouldn't let me in Oh oh oh Oh God I Every memory of looking out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Goodbye Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hanging out They said somebody went and burned it down We used to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we know We said someday we'd find out how it feels To sing to more than just the steering wheel Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when Oh oh oh Oh God I Every memory of looking out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me "Photograph" by Linkin Park)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Lost Pack

It has been just a little over two weeks since Stiles left and everyone who knew him has been affected. Danny stopped smiling. Erica shut everyone out. Boyd stopped leaving his house. Isaac became terrifyingly depressed. Lydia started to forget things and fail classes. Scott gained a short fuse. Peter stopped being a sassy creeper. Even Coach was affected. He stopped yelling at everyone, including Greenburg. Jon just took on more shifts pouring everything into his job. Melissa even took some on more hours just so she wouldn't have to think about Stiles. Derek…..Derek took it the hardest. The alpha stopped eating, sleeping, talking (though he never did much before), and he hadn't moved from the spot where he held the hoodie.

Isaac tried to talk to him, but got nothing. Jackson even tried. though he got the same response. Jackson tried helping everyone to get them back to normal, though his attempts resulted in several beating from Scott, Peter, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia. Isaac was the only one who Jackson managed to get some what back to normal.

"Derek, you need to eat. It has been two weeks now," Jackson states holding a bowl of soup towards the alpha. Derek just stares off not even hearing the younger man. The brunette frowns then slaps his alpha making the older man glare at him.

"Don't hit me." He growls. Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Derek you have to move, eat, sleep, and shower. The pack is falling apart. We need you, our alpha." The teen says. Derek's eyes flash red as his growls deepens.

"THE PACK! STILES IS PACK!" he shouts.

"Stiles is gone, Derek. We all miss him. Hell I miss him, but moping around isn't going to bring him back. You need to pull yourself toget…"

"And what? Get over the fact my pack mate left!"

"No, help the pack Derek, Scott almost wolfed out in school, Boyd won't leave his house, Erica….I can't even get her to say two words. Peter…he isn't acting right. Lydiais failing classes and forgetting everything. And Isaac….Derek Isaac tried to kill himself with a wolfsbane and Mountain Ash cocktail three days ago. They need you now more than ever. We all need you. Once we get back to normal we will find a way to get Stiles back." Jackson says. Derek just snorts and growls.

"There is no more pack."

(I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase _[Chorus:]_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase _[Chorus] _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
_[Chorus]_...me, me, me. "My Immortal" by Evanescence)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Sad Night and Songs

Stiles looks at his geometry book and sighs. He couldn't think….well he was thinking, but it wasn't about math it was about the pack. Jackson was the only one still texting him, which shocked Stiles, though the young runaway never answered to any of them. Though because of Jackson, he knew of Scott's thirty five fights and twelve near wolf outs, Lydia failing her classes, Boyd's personal lockdown, Erica's shutting down, Isaac's three attempts to kill himself, Coach's sudden soft voice, Jon's and Mellissa's over time, Peter's drastic character change, and Derek saying there was no more pack. The young teen feared for his friends, but he didn't want to go back. This wasn't just hard for them but for him as well.

There is a soft voice in the background of Stiles' mind singing.

"I dive into frozen waves," The voice sings. Stiles blinks and looks around, only to find his radio playing, "Where the past comes to life"

"Okay not weird at all for that to be randomly on." He says going and turning off the radio. He goes back to his homework when the radio turns on again playing the same song.

"This is just getting creepy." He states getting up and removing the radio from the room. A soft knock at the door startles him.

"Stiles? You home? I brought you some food. I thought I could also help you with your homework." Roxy's voice says. He smiles and answers the door.

"Thanks Roxy. Hey could I ask you something?"

"Sorry I don't date men too much work. Women are better in my opinion though I do have my eye someone."

"Umm….I wasn't going to ask about that."

"I know. So what is it?"

"Do you believe in werewolves?

"Yeah. Why? Did one try and get you?"

"No, are there any around here?"

"Just the little pack I run with. I'm like pack mom."

"What is that?"

"Well, I keep the pups safe; I make sure they feel loved and protected. I also keep the pack from falling apart. Once the alpha finds his Alpha Mate, that person might take over my job."

"So what will happen to you?"

"I'll stay with the pack after all they are my family. I would never be able to leave them."

"Are you a wolf?"

"Me? A wolf? That is a laugh. No, I'm just a plain old human."

"But how do you handle all of the attacks and fighting?"

"I talk to my alpha and my pups. I also write down everything. That way I get what I'm feeling out. The wolves understand and protect me."

"So you never feel like running away?"

"I did once. I didn't get to get far, because I couldn't bear to think what would happen when I left for good."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well at that point I had been part of the pack for about six months and I just turned sixteen not too long before that. I was leaving the Supernaturals Club which I was made to clean up after, so it was late at night. An omega from out of town broke into the school, for whatever reason, and came after me. The pack wasn't there to keep me safe so I ran. I didn't get far when he caught me and….and….he….." Roxy stops and chews on her bottom lip.

"It is okay you don't have to tell me. I mean it was pretty rude of me to ask a question like that. I mean I have been only here for about two months now."

"No, it is okay and I need to talk about it. That omega raped me. The pack found me four hours later at the pack house when they couldn't get ahold of me. I was beaten and bloody. They didn't know the full extent of the hurt I felt, because they weren't there to protect. I never told them that. Anyway I ran off a month later after I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh Roxy….I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Rosalynda Kerlea Cree Hyde is the best little angle to grace me and the pack."

"You had the baby?"

"Yes. She is two years old now, almost three. Though she did have a twin brother who died shortly after birth in my arms. His name was Adam Ryan Jeremey Hyde. Rosa took well to the pack and even calls the alpha Daddy."

"So you were raped, left, gave birth to twins, which you lost one in your arms, and you still manage to smile, and stay with the pack."

"Yes. They are my family, without them I would have the life I have now or my baby girl."

Stiles stares at Roxy for several minutes.

"Roxibell, I think I need to meet your pack."

(I keep preaching But you're not reaching back You're not reaching back Trying to get in, find you through the crowds _[x2]_Guess I'm trying to say _[x2] _It hurts to feel this way _[x2]_  
Million miles away Next to me, next to me you are And if you are sitting right here, Why are we worlds apart? _[x2] _If you're so in, Why don't you feel the spark? Why are we worlds apart? Ohhhh We're not that different you know, I play amongst the stars and then fall so low I try to make sense as I go Cause nothing Cause nothing Cause nothing is in your soul  
Why are we worlds apart? And why are we worlds apart? Why are we worlds apart? Why are we? Why are we worlds apart? _[x2] _Guess I'm trying to say _[x2] _It hurts to feel this way _[x2] _Million miles away Next to me, next to me you are And if you are sitting right here, Why are we worlds apart _[x2] _Ohhhhh If you're so in, Then why don't you feel the spark? Why are we worlds apart? Why are we worlds apart? _[x3] _Why are we? Why are we worlds apart? _[x2] _by "Worlds Apart" by Seven Lions)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Breaking Point

Derek stands in front of his bedroom glaring. Last night another pack came through Beacon Hill and tried to take the Hale Territory. This was what he needed to get moving again. He pulls out his cell and looks at the last text message Stiles sent him.

'From Stiles at 7:01pm: Derek, Dad has me on lock down. I can't make it tonight. Sorry. –S.S.'

It was from the night Stiles left. It made sense now. Stiles had been jumpy and short with everyone all day, leaving his fellow pack members confused and hurt.

"Why didn't I see it?" the alpha asks himself.

"Because none of us cared to see it." A gentle voice replies. The dark haired man turns to see Jon standing behind him.

"Sheriff, how did you?"

"I'm the Sherrff. I tend to pick up on things. Now, the night Stiles left I promised him that I would watch over the pack for him. Derek, I've watch your pack fall apart. They need their alpha. Peter and I have been talking. If you won't look after your pack, then I will take over. I am tired of seeing Scott in the station or Isaac with Deaton because he tried to kill himself again, and the others….Derek I can't keep covering your ass. You need to step up as ALPHA." Jon growls.

"There is no pack without Stiles." Derek mutters.

"There is a pack. Stiles will be back just give him time, for now listen to this," Jon states pulling out his cell.

"Two saved messages. First saved message received at April 24, 2014 at 6:35 pm: Dad? Sorry for missing you. I'm fine. I made a friend, her name is Roxibell Hyde! She is part of a pack here in Indiana. They are teaching me a few things about pack workings and how even humans can help out." Stiles voice says sounding happy.

"Uncle Stiles!" a small girly voice shouts.

"Oh Rosa, come say hi to my dad."

"HI GRANDPA!"

"Haha Rosa. Rosa is Roxy's daughter. Anyway Roxy is Pack Mom and she is teaching me how to act like one. Even though I doubt that I can ever be Pack Mom." He continues.

"Stiles?" an older male voice asks.

"Oh sorry Alpha Dimitri. Hey Dad I have to go, Alpha Dimitri has called a meeting. Bye. I love you. Tell the others I say hey."

"Second saved message received at April 25, 2014 at 1:05 am: Dad? Missed you again. Anyway the Sivit Pack and I are moving out. They…..They lost three pack mates today….hunters happened. Rosa…..Rosa is hurt real bad. I'm worried she might….I'm sorry…"the call stops there.

"I got that three days ago Derek. He calls me every night, and three days ago that was the first time he has called me twice in about six and a half hours. Then I haven't received anything since then." Jon says, worry clearly lacing his voice.

Derek frowns, then lets out a mournful howl.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) _[Chorus:] _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take. _[Chorus:] _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you. And I know I may end up failing too. But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you. _[Chorus:] _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you. _[Chorus:] _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be) I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)for "Numb" By Linkin Park)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Meetings and Hunts

"Dimitri, this is Stiles Stilinski. He is here from Beacon Hills." Roxy says, smiling up at a male who looked to be in his early twenties. His deep sea blue eyes turn towards Stiles.

"Where the Hale Pack once lived?" his voice sounded like he is in his forties.

"The Hale Pack lives once more under Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Dimitri." Stiles says, keeping his body language submissive. Roxy looks at Stiles then back at Dimitri.

"You have a faint scent of Pack on you. How long have you been gone from them?" Dimitri asks.

"Almost four months, Alpha Dimitri." Stiles answers.

"That isn't good. You have Pack Mom written all over you, as well as in your scent," Dimitri replies, causing Stiles to blink in confusion then realizes that is what Roxy is. "You also have a the fainest scent about you. One that signifies being an Alpha Mate"

"Alpha Mate?" Stiles asks, his expression one of confusion.

"An Alpha Mate is the mate of the alpha. This mate can, at points, be stronger than the First Alpha themselves." Dimitri says. Stiles frowns in thought.

"Stiles did you know when an alpha finds his Alpha Mate that alpha will hurt as if someone is ripping a limb off. The alpha will always seek out their mate. Even human Alpha Mates hurt to a point when away from their mate." Roxy explains.

"So the reason I feel empty is because I'm away from my mate? And said mate feels just as empty and hurts terribly, because of me?" Stiles questions.

"Yes." Dimitri answers. As a set of doors behind him swing open and a little girl with blonde ringlets comes running in right to Roxy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess 'hat!" she shouts as Roxy picks her up.

"What baby?" Roxy asks smiling.

"I played 'ith Immy!"

"Timmy?" Roxy blinks her dark green eyes darkening. The girl turns her honey amber gaze to Stiles.

"You mean Timothy Hunter?" Roxy asks. Stiles feels the air in the room become heavier.

"Yes. He bad?" the girl asks looking confused.

"Dimitri? What are you thinking?" Roxy asks looking up at the alpha.

"We wait and see what happens." The alpha states as Roxy nods and nuzzles the girl.

"Rosalynda, this is my friend Stiles."

"Uncle Stiles!" Rosa coos smiling. Stiles blinks then smiles back chuckling.

"Hello Rosa. You are very pretty." He coos back. Rosa giggles then yawns.

"Time for a nap sweetie," Roxy says walking away. Dimitri moves towards Stiles smiling.

"Rosa is the first pup born to our pack. She doesn't know about her origins and we plan on keeping it like that for now." The alpha states as Stiles nods relaxing next to the younger alpha.

"May I meet your pack, the rest of them? You don't have too let me if you don't want too. You are an alpha and I'm just a random might-be Alpha Mate from a different pack. You might not even trust me at all. I wonder what my pack is doing now?" Stiles starts to ramble. Dimitri laughs and pats Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles you don't have to ask that. You are a friend of Roxy's so you can meet the pack. Maybe Roxy can teach you a few things," Dimitri says leading the younger male towards a dark cherry wood door, "This door leads to the Pack House. Where everyone is at now they might be…"  
"Don't worry Alpha Dimitri I've dealt with betas before, even a kanima. So a few new werewolves will be nothing."

"If you say so, just know the youngest members tend to be pouncers." The alpha states, opening the door and two teens younger than Stiles pounces on him. One with white hair and the other with hair black as night.

"Oof!" Stiles manages to get out before all the air in his lungs are taken away.

"Kimberly and Eon, get off of our guest." Dimitri states sighing. The girl to whom the white hair belongs to stares up at Dimitri with her shining jade green eyes.

"But Dimitri…."she whines her voice getting rather high. The black haired boy whimpers his navy blue eyes holding pleads.

"No buts, now off of him. He can't breathe." The blonde alpha sighs. The pups clamber off of Stiles who gasps then smiles.

"Hello pups. I'm Stiles." He says sitting up.

"I'm Kimberly and this is my twin brother Eon. He doesn't talk." The white haired girl says smiling and pointing to the black haired boy, who smiles and nods.

"Nice to meet the two of you, though I must say neither of you look alike."

"We know, we like it that way. Dimitri, why does he smell like a pack?" Kimberly asks.

"He is traveling to learn how to care for his pack back at his home." Dimitri easily lies to the pups. The pups nod then nuzzle Stiles.

"Hey that tickles. Why are you scenting me?"

"Because you smell sad, is it hard being away from the pups in your pack?"

"Yes it is, but for the time being I have to be away to learn." He says patting the pups' heads. Dimitri watches the three interact frowning, Stiles really does have the makings of a Pack Mom. Did he act this way with the pups in his pack?

"Alright, why don't you two go show Stiles here to everyone else. He has already met Roxi and Rosa." Dimitri states as the pups nod and each takes Stiles' hand.

"Come on we have a few members you have to meet. Though I think you've already met some of them in school." Kimberly says as her and Eon drag Stiles down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Taila, Maria, Alvin, Aaron, Aamii, and Ambrose all go to high school with you. I think Roxy said something about Taila and Aaron fighting over who could ask you to prom." Kimberly states looking up in thought. Eon nods then shrugs.

"Oh, I have them in different classes. I know their names, not what they look like though."

"Well Taila has fire engine red hair, hard to miss, and pear green eyes. She is very pretty and slender. Maria has caramel hair with toffee brown locks that looks like it was drizzled in and caramel eyes. Alvin has black hair and smoky blue eyes that kind of make it seem like he is staring into your soul. Aaron has black hair as well always in a bun and these awesome celestial blue eyes that make her seem like she knows everything. Aamii has mud brown hair and these odd brunswich green eyes something rare I guess. And Ambrose has really super dark black hair, like darker than normal black, and steel grey eyes. I mean everyone in the pack is super good looking and all, but being around people who look so good just gets old sometimes." Kimberly says waving her hands around. Stiles blinks realizing he has had run into each of the high schoolers before.

"So who else is there I have to meet?"

"Well, there is Bernd, Dakota, Kurt, and Dolf who all are in the game room," Kimberly says opening a large set of light sand wood doors, "Hey we have a guest!" The youngster shouts as twenty eyes turn towards them each holding confusion then curiosity.

"Stiles? What brings you here?" Taila asks, her hair bouncing as she rushes over to hug him.

"I came to meet your pack," he answers making the whole room stiffen, "It is okay I….am part of a pack in Beacon Hills." A few of the wolves seem to calm down, though one wolf with golden yellow hair and candid blue eyes stands and moves towards him and the twins.

"Vhat makes you think ve trust you." The male asks getting right in Stiles' face.

"Because Bernd I TRUST him." Roxy's voice booms from behind all of them. The whole group whimpers and moves away from Stiles. Bernd shows his neck whimpering the loudest.

"S-Sorry Roxy." He mutters.

"You better be. You know I don't bring just anyone here." Roxy says walking around Stiles.

"I'm going to call my Dad and update him on everything." He says leaving the room with an angry red head, and steps out in the hall dialing his father's number."

"Hello this is Sheriff Stilinski. Leave a detailed message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Dad? Sorry for missing you. I'm fine. I made a friend, her name is Roxibell Hyde! She is part of a pack here in Indiana. They are teaching me a few things about pack workings and how even humans can help out." Stiles voice says sounding happy.

"Uncle Stiles!" Rosa shouts running towards Stiles and he picks her up.

"Oh Rosa, come say hi to my dad."

"HI GRANDPA!"

"Haha Rosa. Rosa is Roxy's daughter. Anyway Roxy is Pack Mom and she is teaching me how to act like one. Even though I doubt that I can ever be Pack Mom." He continues.

"Stiles?" Dimitri asks.

"Oh sorry Alpha Dimitri. Hey Dad I have to go, Alpha Dimitri has called a meeting. Bye. I love you. Tell the others I say hey." Stiles hangs up and goes towards Dimitri. "Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The Hunter family is coming." Dimitri says as Stiles tightens his grip on Rosa fear sinking into his very core. This couldn't be happening, he had just met everyone…well sort of met everyone.

"Is there something I can do?" He asks just as a door is kicked open and Hunters rush in shouting.

"Don't let a single one get away! They are monsters no matter how young they look! Capture the humans!" a deep male voice shouts as several pairs of footfalls comes towards where Stiles and Dimitri stands.

"Keep my daughter safe." Dimitri says shifting into a full wolf with fur of snow white and howling. Stiles takes off running with Rosa in arm. He spots a doorway and takes it only to come face to face with a large dark haired male who grabs him.

"Hello little puppy." He says smiling sickly sweet. Rosa growls and bites the man's hand shifting a bit.

"Leave me uncle ALONE!" she growls. The man smirks and rips Rosa away from Stiles as Stiles glares and head butts the man. The two fall over Stiles landing on top, the scrawny male starts punching the other rapidly. The older male laughs and shoves Stiles to the ground straddling his hips.

"I love a pup who puts up a fight." He purrs in Stiles' ear. Stiles looks around and spots Rosa unmoving. A rage the young male has never felt before creeps up inside of him and he snaps his head at the hunter.

"**You should have listened.**" A voice says, but Stiles was sure it came out of his body, the voice had a growl to it, but sounded totally animalistic. The man quickly moves away from Stiles his face twisted in fear. Stiles slowly stands and growls lunging at the male.

"Stiles?" a soft female voice asks. Stiles slowly opens his eyes confused and extremely tired.

"W-What?" his voice cracks.

"Oh thank god. Stiles do you remember what happened?" the voice asks again.

"A hunter found me and Rosa….she bit him when he grabbed me…he yanked her away…and…the pinned me to the ground after I tried to hit him….I saw Rosa not moving and then….a voice….that is all." He retells. His vision comes into focus and Roxy is kneeling over him eyes red and puff cheeks tear stained.  
"Stiles that man is dead…"

"What? How?"

"He was…torn apart." Roxy says sitting back to allow him to sit up. The hall is covered in blood and body parts.

"Who?"

"You did this Stiles." Dimitri says, coming into view with Rosa in his arms.

"But how?"

"We don't know." Roxy says going to her daughter. Stiles sits there in shock. The rest of the Sivit pack comes into view…wait something isn't right where is…

"Where is Kimberly?" Stiles asks.

"Dead…along with Dakota and Dolf….." Taila says her once long hair cut so short it looked to be at the nape of her neck.

"I…I need to call my Dad." Stiles says still in shock.

"We will be leaving out soon, so be ready." Dimitri states, as the pack nods and leaves. Stiles shakily pulls out his cell.

"Dad? Missed you again. Anyway the Sivit Pack and I are moving out. They…..They lost three pack mates today….hunters happened. Rosa…..Rosa is hurt real bad. I'm worried she might….I'm sorry…" Stiles hangs up quickly not sure what else to say. Tear pour down his cheeks…now more than ever he needed Derek, but the alpha wasn't here nor could he get here. He was still lost in his own world and grief when he and the pack left the house after burning the bodies. Where they were going none of them knew, as long as they get away from here fast and each hoped that Rosa would wake up soon.

(Ocean's apart day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop the painIf I see you next to never How can we say forever _[Chorus:] _Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy _[Chorus] _I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me going crazy"Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx)

[AN: Okay there will several chapters uploaded at once for the reason I am using someone else's internet and I will only be up loading when I have internet, but I will write whenever I can. This is my first Teen Wolf fic so please don't be too hard on me. By the way Kimberly was fourteen, Dolf was twenty, and Dakota was the oldest of the pack at twenty-two. Oh please tell me if the songs I picked out for the end of each chapter works I would really like that. I love you all and review.

Signing off, Alyson Slayer.]


End file.
